


Apple Juice (Clyde Frog x Cartman) 18+

by whizzer_brown



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bottom Eric Cartman, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Jealous Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer_brown/pseuds/whizzer_brown
Summary: One summer evening changes it all when Clyde Frog makes a move
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Apple Juice (Clyde Frog x Cartman) 18+

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shitpost please god forgive me for this  
> piss kink warning  
> do not read this warning
> 
> dedicated to kyle  
> if you see this kyle...  
> you stink

It was a jovial summer day, the grass cleansed in water and morning dew. The cool wind blew softly on Eric's cheeks, making him giggle as he poured some juice. It was obvious that it was a lovely day, and the best thing is that there weren't any jews to mess it all up. Just him and his friends. 

"Thank you Eric, this apple juice is totally awesome and kewl." Polly Prissypants mentions, holding a pinky up. "But not as awesome and kewl as you are."

Eric smiles widely at the compliment, revealing two dimples on each side. "Why thank you Polly Prissypants. What about you, Clyde Frog?"

Clyde Frog was always the more handsome one out of the group. Eric would admit that Polly's hair was soft and her eyes were alluring. But nobody could compete with Clyde Frog's muscular, green skin. And his plump, plush, red lips. Everytime he opened his mouth, Eric's heart beated faster than before. Then his cheeks went pink.

"This juice is so kewl, Eric. Did I mention you are totally handsome and not a fatass?" Clyde Frog states "You're just big boned."

Eric could never agree more. He could have almost spit out his drink when his melodic voice purred against his eardrums. He had never felt such a connection with anyone before. Not even Heidi, his past girlfriend. And Heidi was smart and funny!

Clyde Frog was the first to initiate contact, placing his hand firmly on Eric's thigh. His dick buzzes up and instantly becomes hard. The peach skinned boy keeps his cool, as he knows that Polly Prissypants is still watching. Eric couldn't taint his friend's innocence. 

"C...Care for m...more juice?" Eric stumbles over his words, barely able to form a sentence with Clyde Frog rubbing his leg underneath the table. He's on his fifth glass, nervously chugging down his cups. "So kewl, Eric.." Clyde Frog praised kindly, his fingers tracing along the bulge of his summer shorts. He bit his lip, trying not to moan. "Keep drinking.." The green frog whispers again.

Eric moves his hand away, standing up and shuffling his hands through his pockets. If he moved them a certain way, the loose fabric would cover his boner. This was a trick he has used multiple times while at the pool. But it never worked on cold days, when his pants were much tighter. "You...You know what guys, my mom probably finished the calzones. I'll get them!"

"I'm coming too, Eric." Clyde Frog stands up. Eric doesn't deny it, and he allows the frog to follow him as he trails inside from the backyard. It was true that his mom was making calzones, but he was headed towards his room instead. He needed to get off, and he needed it now. "Such a hurry..tsk tsk tsk.." Clyde Frog chuckles deeply, making Eric blush.

Clyde frog immediately orders Eric to take off all of his clothes, and he obliged. First came off his shirt, revealing his pecs and muscles. He had a lot of skin, so you couldn't see them very well… but they were there. Next was his pants and underwear. Soon he was fully naked on his bed, Clyde Frog looking him up and down. Was this a dream? The cutest frog in South Park was going to fuck him.

Clyde Frog drags his hand softly up and down Eric's huge wiener. The guys at school all said it was small, but in reality, it was really, really big. A loud moan erupts from his throat.

It was at that moment that Eric realized that he had to piss. He needed to piss, and he needed to piss, bad. He felt it in his bladder, and his dick, and his legs. He whines. "Nggh...Clyde Frog, I gotta piss.."

"Don't worry Eric, just piss on me." Clyde Frog announced, standing proudly in front of him.

"A…Are you sure Clyde Frog? Isn't that lame?"

"No Eric, it's totally kewl, and very hot"

"I guess so.."

Eric sat up, spreading his big legs and positioning his cock. He was about ready to explode and spray his golden stream all over Clyde Frog. He opened his mouth, readily awaiting to be bathed in Eric's waste. "I'm ready, Eric."

That's when it all happens. Eric finally bursts, spraying his piss with poor aim. It gets everywhere, covering Clyde Frog and his wall thoroughly. It looks a little bit like the apple juice, and he couldn't help but wonder if it tasted like it, too. Clyde Frog gave him a smile as he was being doused in the pee, which probably meant it tasted good. At the end of his stream, Eric placed his hand over his cock to catch some of the last drops of pee. He tastes it. It's really disgusting, what the fuck?

Clyde Frog takes his tongue and licks himself, teasing Eric. He was still definitely hard after the piss. Clyde Frog steps up to Eric's dick, licking off the rest of the pee.

He hears a knock on his door. It's probably his mom, luckily the door is locked. "Yeah?"

"It's Kyle."


End file.
